i must not tell lies
by RemusLupinAddict
Summary: What would happen if someone found out about Harry's detentions with Umbridge, and what if they wanted to know everthing else that he has been hiding over the years. Harry tells his life journies to the Order.
1. Chapter 1

Harry came out of his and Ron's bedroom feeling much better about the whole "I think I'm being possessed and attacking people theory." He really hadn't wanted to talk about it with anyone, but now he felt immensely better about it. He decided to go down and enjoy the good moods of everyone while they still were.

As he entered and sat down, with Ron and Hermione trailing him the whole time, he consciously pulled the edge of his sleeve down to hide the marks on his hands. He may have been able to tell Ron and Hermione, but he had a bad feeling about the reactions the Order would give if they knew what he had been forced to do during his detentions with Umbridge. Second, he didn't want to get sympathetic looks, that just wasn't the type of person he was, and he wasn't the type to complain.

He sat down with Ron to his left and Hermione on his right. While Remus sat across from Harry and Sirius beside him at the end of the table. He could feel the looks he got from everyone as he had entered and sat down, but didn't even look towards them as he was used to being stared at, but he knew he must look horrible.

At the beginning of the summer he had look thinner that usual for him, with circles beginning to form under his eyes from the constant nightmares he had about Cedric and the graveyard. At least that hadn't earned him stares. But now everyone looked at him like he was about to fall over or something. He knew he had to look worse for wear, when he had went to wash up before he came down he had looked at himself in the mirror for the first time in a while and had been a little shocked at his appearance, but he knew if it was anything like he had been feeling lately he should have expected it.

When he had looked in the mirror the first thing he noticed was the huge dark, purple, almost bruise like shadows that encased his eyes all the way down to the top of his cheek bones. His skin had been pale to the extreme under his ever if more possible strikingly darker jet black hair, while his lips had a tinged blue look to them almost as if he had been sucking on an ice cube. His eyes, which still were bright green, had a look of a person who has seen too much for his age, or in a lifetime for that matter. He had a sickly pallor look to his skin which made him look ill on top of the fact the he know almost constantly felt feverish and had a cool sweat on the tip of his brow.

What they must think of him? He probably looked like the living dead, no wonder that they were staring, they probably thought he would pass out any minute.

He snapped back into reality when he heard a voice calling his name though they seemed far off. His eyes had glazed over and Lupin and Sirius were now getting extremely worried until they finally gave him a little shake to get his attention. Harry had looked up and flinched at the same time, trying to not show his embarrassment at flinching, he looked down at the table. He couldn't really help it, all the years at the Dursley's had taught him not to expect a gentle touch, especially when you weren't expecting it. Sirius and Lupin both looked at each other, thought they both thought the same thing, "those muggle's…why I 'otta..."

"What?" he said to Sirius, pulling him out of his reverie.

"What is the worst detention you've ever gotten?" asked Tonks who had just entered the room and seemed to have picked up the conversation she had left off with Mad-Eye Moody in the hallway.

"I don't know …probably the time me, James, and Remus all got in trouble for sneaking out in our seventh year and down to the quidditch pitch to practice for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw we had that year, though Moony just flew around to try to get in our way so that at least we had someone to play against. We had detention with McGonagall for a solid month straight! I've never written so many lines in my life!"

Harry just smirked at this. He loved to hear stories about his mom and dad, especially from Sirius and Remus' point of view. Though he had to admit, he would have taken a month of detention with McGonagall any day over Umbridge's detentions any day. As this thought crossed his mind a grimace came over his face from remembering the pain she had caused him when he was forced to carve the words, "I must not tell lies" into the back of his hand. He knew that he would have a scar for the rest of his life, but with all the hate and revenge he wanted against her, he absolutely refused to tell anyone, only Ron and Hermione knew.

Lupin caught the look in Harry's eyes after Sirius had finished talking, and it had made him nervous. First Harry had looked happy at the prospect of hearing about his parents, but then a look of pain and hatred crossed his face, followed by a look of fierce determination. What scared him the most was the reason he had showed these emotions, they had only been talking about detentions, hmmmm…detentions, he thought.

"Harry?" he said "what is the worst detention you've ever had, because I know you have had plenty I'm sure."

At first he looked shocked then followed by a little smile, only then to be followed by a look of total horror and helplessness.

Harry had been startled at being asked this specific question by Lupin, but then thought 'well of course, after the look I probably had on my face he must have thought I was in pain or something. And he would be the only one to put the topic we were on and the look on my face together,' then remembering what Lupin had said about having a lot of detention he smiled ' well' he thought 'he's got one thing right', but it was soon followed by a deep feeling of dread, 'what should he tell them'!

Lupin could see Harry was reluctant to tell the truth, and that he was at an alarming speed coming up with a lie. He also noticed fleetingly the looks Ron and Hermione were giving Harry, they looked like 'TELL HIM HARRY, OR WE WILL'.

Harry looked to them for support but looked away again at the look on their faces. He knew that they just wanted to help him, but he knew they weren't going to tell, they would wait for him to tell the truth on his own.

"Ummm… I'm not sure" he said, though he knew exactly the detentions that came to his mind.

"Oh come on Harry, you've been in more detentions than any of us, especially with that Umbridge women this year, can't you think of just one?" said Fred, or George, nope defiantly Fred.

"Yeah Harry, Fred's right and that's saying something, when you've got detention more than we do!" said George.

Harry was starting to panic now, what should he say, but before he could answer Sirius said "Umbridge, you've had detention with her, what did she make you do?"

Not good, not good, not good, not good, kept replaying itself in Harry's head. So he decided to tell the truth, well at least partially anyway.

"She made me right lines" he said hoping the discussion would end here end now!

But Sirius wasn't having any of this, he was just starting to get some answers from his godson who had been locked away from everyone since his arrival. He knew nothing about his time at Hogwarts this year, because he couldn't even write letters. He was going to find out everything he could.

"What did she make you write?" said Sirius, hopeful for some extra facts from his godson, but not expecting any, he knew Harry wasn't enjoying this conversation and he wanted to find out why, since apparently only Ron and Hermione knew what was upsetting him.

"I must not tell lies" said Harry

"Well then don't lie what did she make you write?" said Sirius.

"No Sirius, that's what she made him write." said Lupin.

"Ohhh..." he said, confused at first, then "why?"

" Because… well, because I kind of told her that Voldemort was back and she thought I was lying, but I told he I wasn't then it sort of escalated and she gave me detention." Harry rambled out his explanation as fast as he could.

"How many times have you had detentions with her?" asked Lupin

"A couple" truth be known, more like five a week.

"More like you practically live in there." said Ginny, who had came in soon after Tonks, along with her parents who were now listening intently to the conversation

Harry was seriously starting to panic now his, breathing had hitched and he had broken into a cold sweat. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, who both looked like they were trying to get Harry out of this. He looked back over to Lupin who was now giving him a calculating look, when all of a sudden he asked

"How long does she keep you there?"

Harry paused, now he was in his extreme panic mode, trying to come up with a suitable answer.

Then Ginny said "practically forever, he leaves after his last class, misses' dinner, and doesn't get back into the common room until around midnight, where he stays up all night doing his homework or working on the DA."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, now they knew something was wrong, Harry was hiding something…but what?

"Harry, when you say she makes you write lines, what you mean?" asked Lupin

"I mean that she makes me write lines." replied Harry, hoping that this would suffice, but he knew it wouldn't.

"Harry…" but Sirius was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry just tell them their going to find out anyway, and they might be able help you." said Hermione.

"NO" replied Harry, there was no way he was going to tell them.

"Tell us what Harry, come on, like Hermione said we'll find out eventually" said Sirius

"Not if I can help it" mumbled Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, you tell us right now what she's been doing to you or I will personally take you to Dumbledore, and make him get it out of you!"

Harry gulped, he knew wasn't kidding, she would really do it, and the last person he wanted to see right know was Dumbledore, especially since he wouldn't even do the honor of looking at him or even explain why he was ignoring him. He decided he better come up with a good lie that they would believe so that they wouldn't take him to Dumbledore. Thinking quickly, he came up with something.

"She just really mean too me, and I'm overreacting, it's not that bad, just lines!" said Harry.

"Harry you never complain when it comes to yourself, I mean look at you, you look like you haven't slept in ages, and I think your sick, yet you won't even complain that you feel horrible, if you say she is mean then that's saying something." said Mrs. Weasley.

He looked over to Ron and Hermione one last time to see if they had come up with anything, he really didn't think Ron would have come up with anything and wasn't surprised when he saw that Ron looked just as helpless as he felt, but he was hopefull that Hermione might have something, but when he looked her way, he knew that she wanted Harry to tell them and he knew she was just trying to protect him, but still mad at the same time, he new she could have come up with a solution.

"Harry." said in a stern voice.

"I…I can't tell" he finally concluded.

"And why not?" said Sirius, who now looked at Harry almost pleadingly, wanting to know what she could have possible done to his godson to cause his reaction.

"If I tell you it will only make things worse, everyone would make a big deal about it then she would just put through another decree that say's whoever goes against the high inquisitor will be sacked or…or arrested, and make things worse for the whole school, if it comes out into the open she might start doing it to punish other students as well and I can't let that happen!" Harry finally burst out.

"Harry, what did she do to you?" Sirius said in a menacing voice that made him sound ready to kill.

He saw no other option out; he was going to have to tell them. What worried him was the reaction they might have. Sirius would probably apparate right into her quarters and kill her, Lupin may be a little more rational, but he would probably have a murderous glare, he didn't want to even think about reaction, or anyone else's for that matter. But how would he tell them, he couldn't possible say what had happened when he couldn't even think about it without remembering the pain and then anger he would feel afterwards. So he turned to Lupin and Sirius, trying to block out all the other reaction, because he wanted to be able to stop Sirius from doing what he was bound to do and wanted to have eye contact with Lupin, because he kept Harry calm in tense situations like this. Then he began speaking, he wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

"I'm not sure what you call it but, she made me use a special quill to write my lines in", he looked up at Lupin and Sirius who both looked utterly confused, then continued "well the quill uses a persons blood as ink.……"


	2. Blood Quill

Declaimer: I own nothing. (except my socks, no… not even those!)

"A blood quill? What's a blood quill?" said Sirius.

Remus had gone unnaturally pale, and was trying to come up with a way to answer sirius' question in a way so that he wouldn't fly off the handle, and do something he'd regret. Fortunately he was spared a few seconds to come up with a good answer, when Arthur said "aren't those illegal?"

"Will someone please tell me what it is?" Sirius said exasperatedly.

Harry felt a little better know that he had said it, but worried what Sirius would do when he found out what a blood quill was. He knew Remus was thinking the same thing as he glanced at Sirius. He had a sudden inspiration, if he could just tell Sirius what a blood quill does then he could skip the part about the pain and the scar, but he was quit of that plan almost instantly when he meet Remus' eyes. He knew the Remus would know what a blood quill was and would not fall for that trick.

As Remus was sitting there he could see hope light in Harry's eyes for a split second until he looked up and meet his startling green eyes that seemed to say "HELP ME", but something was bothering him. Ginny had said that Harry had spent a lot of time in detention with that woman and He knew that blood quills contained dark magic, that if used enough could leave a scar that would be there forever, because dark magic was irreversible. Did that mean he had a scar, Remus hoper not for he didn't want Harry to have to live with that reminder for the rest of his life?

"Harry can I see your hand?" said Remus gently.

"Would someone please just tell me what in the bloody hell a …." But Sirius never finished his sentence, for he saw Remus pull back the top of Harry's sleeve as if not to hurt him. But why would he do that? Then he saw it with his own eyes, etched into the back of his hand stretched thin scars all the way across, that looked as if they had been cut open many times over long periods. It was then that he understood what had happened. He was livid. He was beyond livid. He wanted to storm and rage right up to Hogwarts and hex Umbridge into oblivion, but then a thought suddenly occurred to him. Why hadn't Harry told them what was happening to him in the first place? More importantly why hadn't he told _him _what was happening? Did he not trust him?

'_Because he didn't want you to get_ _hurt' _said a voice in the back of his head.

Finally he got it. Harry was still trying to protect everyone else, and not worrying enough about himself like he should be. Sure, if he told on Umbridge people would get mad and question her, but then she could just pass a decree saying that anyone who goes against the high inquisitor gets sacked or arrested, maybe that's why he didn't tell McGonagall.

As he looked at Harry's scared hand he wondered what else Harry had been hiding from him, but put that into the back of his mind to ponder later.

Harry watched as Sirius' face contorted in rage and was waiting for him to blow when Sirius said in an eerily calm voice "let me see." He looked up to see sorrow and regret in sirius' eyes.

Slowly he brought his hand up towards his Godfather, who took it and inspected it closely with a look of disgust on his face. Then he said with absolute loathing " I must not tell lies" He looked over to Remus who said " Does it hurt?"

"No" Harry said a little to quickly, but then added "not anymore." So that Remus would believe him. Sirius still had a hold on his hand and there was an awkward silence. He didn't know what to say, he was just waiting for someone to say something or do something. Anything. Something.

Finally Sirius said "Harry you've got to stop trying to protect everyone else and take care of yourself first."

"He's right Harry." Said Remus

"Alright, everyone out!" said Sirius, surprising everyone, "I want to talk to you three alone" he said pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You stay to Remus."

Everyone in the room complied, no one thought twice for the look that Sirius was giving them was one that said ' If-you-mess-with-me-I-swear-I-will-scare-you-worse-than-Voldemort-himself'

Once everyone had left Sirius turned to face them looking surprisingly serious. "Alright, now you three are going to tell me anything else you've been hiding, and before you interrupt me Hermione, yes I mean everything. I've just now realized, I hardly know anything about you, or what you get up to at school, much less your past and I want to know everything about you Harry, I don't like you keeping secrets from me" Harry opened his mouth to argue but Sirius kept going. "And I'm your Godfather, Harry, I want to know what I missed, and before you say it's not my fault listen" He waited for a moment then said" When you told us what that bloody woman has been doing to you, it made me realize that your probably hiding more important things that I should know about or could help you with if you just tell me. So now I'm going to ask you to do something for me, I want you to tell me your whole life's story, from the epic battles you've ventured in to the first haircut you can remember." He finished and then looked at them expectantly.

"You want my whole life's story of everything I've ever done" Harry finally got out.

"That's precisely what I want." Said Sirius

Harry gulped, tell him everything, well that was a definite no, but he could indulge a few things about his time at Hogwarts to make Sirius happy right. And with Ron and Hermione's help it wouldn't be that bad would it. At least Sirius wasn't storming up the Hogwarts steps. Yet. By the time this story was over he wondered whether Sirius would be angrier at Umbridge or Dumbledore.

And with that in mind he said "Where do I begin?"


	3. The Beginning of the Past

Disclaimed: the only thing I own is my irrational mind and I'm not even sure about that.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been busy.

Remus sat down on the couch next to Sirius leaving the other one free for Ron, Hermione, and him. "Why don't you start with the Dursleys?" said Remus. Harry froze, and both Remus and Sirius saw it. Hermione felt Harry stiffen and decided to come to her friend rescue considering she had probably gotten him into this in the first place.

"Yeah, Harry, tell us about getting your Hogwarts letter." said Hermione. He gave her a grateful look.

"Well I remember getting my first letter, uncle Vernon had told me to get the mail, and there were only three things. A bill, a postcard, and a letter addressed to me."

"You remembered that well" hinted Remus.

"Of course I did" replied Harry "It was the first letter I ever got." Everyone was quite for a minute. Hermione and Ron new just about everything he was willing to tell, and they kept quite while he talked about the Dursleys, not wanting to say something he didn't want to tell them.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. The letter had said, Mr. H. Potter, cupboard under the stairs, # 4 Privit Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Cupboard under the stairs" Sirius yelled loudly before he could get control of himself. "They made you sleep in a cupboard."

"Well, yeah," said Harry a little defensively, he didn't know why. Maybe he thought Sirius was mad at him, he wasn't sure. "But when I got my letter they moved me into Dudley's spare bedroom, mind you at the time I remembered thinking, that I would have given anything for that room the day before, but at that moment, I'd rather have been in that cupboard under the stairs with that letter, than up there without it" he finished with a sigh.

"What do you mean without it? What happened to it?" asked Remus.

Harry didn't reply to this. How could he tell them the measures the Dursley's went to in order to keep him from going to Hogwarts, much less the fact that they had never told him anything about his past, or about him being a wizard. He looked over at Ron and then Hermione. They both new that now was the time to join in on the conversation and help their friend out.

"They didn't want him to come to Hogwarts." Said Ron

"Why not?" said Sirius.

"Because they hate magic and anything to do with it" replied Harry.

"Well, how did you finally get your letter?" inquired Remus curiosly.

"It was personally delivered" said harry slightly sarcastic.

"By who?" asked Sirius.

"Hagrid" said Harry simply.

"Come on Harry, I want details!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Okay, okay" said Harry, "the Dursley's didn't want me to get the letters, so after their house was attacked with hundreds of letter coming out of their fireplaces, because the wouldn't give me my letters, they tried to escape to a hotel where 100 letter addressed to me the next day arrived till finally we ended up on a rock in the sea, in the middle of a storm on my 11th birthday, and at exactly midnight Hagrid knocked down the door, gave Dudley a pigs tale, and gave me my letter." He really didn't want to talk about this anymore. He hadn't realized all the things they didn't know about his life till know.

"They tried to run!" said Remus with a slight smirk, which even made a smile spread to Harry's face. "Yeah," he said, "and their tactics didn't work so well."

"Well, what did you do when you got your letter; you must have been excited to have finally gotten your letter, even though you probably knew some basics. I bet you still had tons of questions about the wizarding world, living with those muggles." said Sirius.

"Oh, I had tons of questions alright" replied Harry with a slightly bitter smile.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other; they didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus finally asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

Harry pondered Remus' question, trying to decide the best way to answer without giving up to much information about his life with the Dursley's. Finally he said "What I said, I had _a lot_ of questions" putting emphasis into his words, hoping Remus would pick up on his hint and help him break the news to Sirius that he had had no clue what magic was or anything about his parents until Hagrid had told him. Yet to his surprise it wasn't Remus' face that showed a flicker of understanding, but Sirius'.

"They didn't tell you anything, did they." said Sirius in a very low voice, almost as though he was going hoarse. His eyes seemed to glaze over as if he were in a far away place.

Harry, who didn't know how to answer this, yet wanting to give him an affirmative, merely nodded his head and said, "Their number one rule was ask no questions."

"Ever?" asked Remus awestruck.

"Never" his own voice even sounded far off to himself, as he relived being punished for asking about his parents.

"Well, they must have told you something about your parents?" said Remus

"Probably all lies" said Sirius disgusted. Harry smiled meekly at this; that was exactly what the Dursley's had done.

"They told me they had died in a car crash" Harry stated wanting to get this over with.

"A car coach!" said Sirius. He was getting angry now, and Harry wondered how far he'd get with this story till Sirius stormed out to do something stupid.

"Well, I wondered about that too." Said Harry, then in an undertone "Green light, I always wondered where it came from." But Remus ears caught it and he looked up sharply at Harry, looking him strait in the eyes. Slowly as if he had to know he asked "you remember?"

Everyone looked from Lupin to Harry wondering what he was talking about, till he heard Hermione's intake of breath at her realization.

Harry didn't say anything. He had told Ron before that he didn't remember anything that happened that night, but that wasn't entirely true anymore. When Hagrid had told him his parent had been murdered by Voldemort, he remembered, not all of it, but he remembered the yelling, the green light, and excruciating pain in his head. And now that he had come across Dementors, he had made out the words that his parents had been yelling. If he sat at night long enough thinking about it he could remember some details of that fateful night. The image that disturbed him the most was the dark looming cloaked figure in front of him holding a wand to his head. That was the only thing truly image wise he could remember, after long hours of solitude at the Dursley's, yet he never told anyone that he could remember, for that would bring up lot's of hard question, though he expected Dumbledore might know. And know he had just slipped and they all knew he remembered.

He just realized he'd probably taken to long to answer the question, and just as he was about to say something Ron said "you told me you didn't remember anything!"

"And I didn't," he said "then" he added quietly.

"But you remember now?" persisted Sirius.

"Yes, some of it" replied Harry in a quite voice.

Everyone was quite for a little while till Sirius said "I think that's enough for tonight, Harry, we can keep going tomorrow"

All of them got up and headed for the door. Sirius and Harry where the last too, and once Harry reached the door Sirius stopped him and pulled him into a hug.

At first he tensed, but then eventually he relaxed into Sirius' embrace. After awhile they pulled apart, yet Harry didn't want to, it was the first time he could remember being hugged by someone he thought of as a father figure. The only other hugs he could remember getting were from Hermione and after the third task

Sirius finally said "how about we go up and get a good night's sleep."

"Yeah," said Harry "a goo night's sleep" sarcastically.

But Sirius caught it, and little did harry know that after he fell asleep, Sirius entered his room and sat down in the chair in the corner, determined to find out what was bothering his godson.


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..unless you count, noooooo……or the, noooo….not that either, well darn it…..

Harry was in full dream mode. He knew as soon as his head hit the pillow a nightmare would begin, but he forced himself to sleep for as long as he could, which wasn't long at all.

_He was tied to the grave stone and Voldemort had turned to Wormtail_

'_Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand.'_

'_Bow to death Harry.' _

'_Crucio!'_

_Then pain, excruciating pain. He was screaming. So much pain, so all consuming. Everything hurt. He couldn't think. He was going to die. Die at Voldemort's feet._

Then he was dosed with freezing cold water, as he sat up screaming.

"No please stop…..!"

"Its okay, it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm here." He heard a voice in the distance, but couldn't think clearly enough to know who they were.

He felt someone trying to comfort him just by letting their hand rest on his shoulder. They placed his glasses on his face and he finally realized who it was. Sirius. Just great of all the bloody people he could have woken up it had to be the only one who could get the truth out of him.

When his breathing calmed down Sirius said "Why don't we go down and get something to drink." He agreed. He was happy that he hadn't woken Ron; if he had been loud enough to have woken up Sirius then he must have been pretty loud. Usually his screams went unnoticed. He wondered how Sirius had heard him. Wait…he must have been in the room. Just Great! Now Sirius was worrying about his sleep, just something else he had avoided telling him.

They sat silently and drank their butter beer for a while.

Harry was grateful for the silence and was happy Sirius wasn't asking him a bunch of questions. After awhile though Harry asked "Did I wake you up?"

"No" came Sirius reply "I was already up."

"Oh" was all Harry could think to say.

"Harry" Sirius said after a few minutes "do you have nightmares often?"

"Ummm…." He wasn't sure how to answer this question "I guess you could say that" he replied trying to come up with an answer. He just couldn't lie straight out to Sirius when he asked him something directly.

In reality he'd had nightmares ever since he could remember and they had just gotten increasingly worse with each year that passed.

Sirius didn't say anything for awhile then he said as if he already knew "About the third task?"

Harry thought about that for awhile and then answered "That and other things". It was true, yet he didn't exactly know what else to say. He didn't want anyone to know about the horrible dreams he has.

"Is that why you hardly ever sleep?" inquired Sirius.

Harry didn't answer this, but only met Sirius' assumption with an awkward silence. He hardly slept unless he had to, but it wasn't just the dreams that kept him from sleeping, years of waking up early at the Dursley's had gotten him into a routine he just couldn't seem to break.

Sirius who seemed to be reading his mind, eyes studying Harry's face said quietly "The Dursley's…"

They didn't talk anymore until Remus entered the kitchen yawing. When he saw Harry and Sirius he jumped.

"What are you doing up this early?" said Remus suspiciously.

"Nothing" both Sirius and Harry said at the same time.

Remus looked up at them calculatingly. He looked around as if something was going to jump out and attack him at any second. Finally he looked back at them and said " What did you two do?".

"Noth…" was all Sirius got out before Harry cut him off and said "what makes you think we did anything?"

"Well" replied Lupin " one marauder, and one marauder's son up before dawn, alone in an empty room, where they know another said marauder will eventually make an appearance have got to be up to trouble."

"Hey!" said both Harry and Sirius.

"I repeat what have you two have been up to?" said Lupin

"We haven't done anything, unless you count…." He stopped and looked over at Sirius who said "and the..." back to Harry who said "or the…."

They both looked back to Remus who looked at them with a shocked expression on his face. Then he shook his head and mumbled something about "_people cracking under pressure and having to be more careful"._

As he was sitting down he said "You two are broom heads."

"Broom head, what's a broom head?" said Sirius.

"That's exactly what I mean" Mooney said, looking at Harry, "a total broom head!"

"Hey!" yelled Sirius.

The rest of the morning was followed by random chatter about muggle's and their crazy technology. By the time Ron and Hermione finally came down Harry was fed p with trying to explain why muggle's used brooms to sweep with instead of to fly.

"Oh! I GIVE UP! Ask Hermione!" he said before he left to get changed.

When he came back down they were all sitting at the table, Remus and Sirius on one side and Hermione and Ron on the other, who had left a place for him in between them.

He sat down defeated.

There was no way Remus and Sirius were letting him out of this one.

So with a sigh he sat down and said " where did we leave off?"

"I think it was with you not knowing anything about how your parents were sadistically murdered by a ruthless, psychotic, mad mass killer, until Hagrid told you." replied Sirius.

"Well, technically you're the only mad mass murder out to get me and Voldemort's dead. According to the ministry of course." said Harry.

"That's not funny Harry" said Lupin, but even he was having a hard time keeping his laughter hidden. Hermione and Ron had a harder time controlling their laughter.

When they calmed down Harry said "Okay, what happened next….i guess the next big thing was getting on the train. I didn't know how to get on the platform and Uncle Vernon sure was no help. Especially when he left so quickly thinking that there wasn't a platform at all. That's when I heard Ron's mom talking about muggle's and I just followed them."

"You didn't know how to get on to the platform?" Inquired Lupin, but was drowned out by Sirius saying "Made sure it didn't exist, then left" fuming. Yet he refrained from further comment by rubbing his temples as if to get rid of a huge headache.

"No, I guess Hagrid thought it was either something everyone would know or he just forgot that I knew nothing at all about the wizarding world. Either way it lead me to the Weasley's" said Harry.

"So who did you sit with?" asked Sirius.

"In an empty compartment till the twins introduced me to Ron, who asked if he could sit with me." said Harry.

"So that's how you two became friends" stated Remus.

"Over eating every candy known to Wizard, that Harry bought" said Ron.

"Hey, I don't remember you complaining then, besides I'd never had anything to share before and it felt good!" said Harry.

"What do you mean one of everything?" said Remus smirking.

"Well, Harry here got some of everything off of the trolley because he had never had any before and wanted to try everything." Answered Ron, then mumbled "didn't even know that pictures moved" under his breath.

"Then Hermione comes barging in asking if we've Trevor" said Ron, "Neville's toad" he added at Lupin's confused look.

"I did not come barging in!" said Hermione, throwing Ron a glare.

"Did to" he said to Harry so that Hermione couldn't hear him.

"Anyways, I guess the net big thing was meeting Malfoy, who tried to tell me that I should be his friend and not Ron's." said Harry.

" Harry just glared at Malfoy's hand, and said he thought that hen could tell the right sort for himself thanks, you should have seen the look on Malfoy's face, it was hilarious" said Ron.

"Then McGonagall came and got us to be sorted" said Hermione.

"Oh, yes, I love the sorting!" yelled Sirius.

"What, WHY? You have to what on the food!" said Ron.

"I like guessing which house each first year is going to be in" replied Sirius.

"You're so wired!" everyone said together.

"So sorting, let's hear it!" said Sirius

"Wait, food first" said Ron, "I'm starving!"

"Fine food first then we'll keep going" said Remus.

"But…..but…..but….moooooonnnnnyyyyyy! I wanted to know what happened next!" whined Sirius.


End file.
